User talk:Kaiju-Zilla
Category:Kaiju-Zilla {| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:Black; border: 2px solid black; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| Welcome to my talk page Test Run This is only a test to leave myself a comment Regarding the PMs I thought it was slightly odd that he hadn't replied to my various PMs that I'd sent, especially about five that asked him to reply. But anyways, I'm sending you the stuff I want to get to him in a PM on FF.net. Let me know if it doesn't reach you in two days; I'll save it and give it here if I have to. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:03, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Well, I've decided I don't trust FF.net's PM system, so here's what I want you to send to GSamurai. Thanks for offering to send this. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:56, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Now that I know you have it, the info has been deleted for secrecy's sake. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:57, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Could you help me once again? OK, I sent GSamurai my message yesterday, and I still have nothing from him. This PMing business is getting really annoying, but I think I know how to fix it. Could you note him and ask him to join Kaijuphile so I can PM him and know that he'll actually get it? Please? Thanks. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 18:53, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Hey, I have a couple of questions. One, can I use some of your original kaiju in my Ultimatum series? I would like to use the Necromalantai (as a species profile, no picture, not using every one of them), Bakurie, Vreshii, Forneus, Bravia and Lesovhik. Is that okay? Also, could you ask Dragonsmana if I can use Basium? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for letting me use them. And yes, I did manage to get in contact with GS. I had to resort to using his email, but I did get him. I'm glad I finally managed to get to him, since I really needed his input on what to do. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) He thought my ideas were rather good. For instance, Serizawa is definitely the ghost guy in GMV. And better yet, I get a look into his ideas, which is quite interesting. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 00:39, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Alright, thanks for letting me know. I'll go ahead and email him. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Check your email, the one that I emailed you on. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:14, 2 July 2008 (UTC) DeviantART question Could you tell me all the features of the FREE version? I'm thinking of getting one, but I'd like to know all the stuff you can do with it first. Also, check your email please. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks. I might be joining really soon. Maybe. Hopefully. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:38, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Problem reports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 08:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Activity I'm afraid my activity here has died down dramatically. Attendance by the formerly regular users practically disappeared, and I've practically left the site alone. I only check in every so often now. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC)